Where No Pathfinder Has Gone Before
by ArtemisFallen
Summary: Mass Effect Andromeda: FemRyder and Jaal have slowly been building a romance. One day, Ryder gets an email from Jaal saying he has a surprise for her on Aya. Follows the games sex scene and builds from there. Ryder is in for more of a surprise than she initially anticipated. WARNING: Contains SPOILERS! Also Smut, Kink, NSFW, sex, fluff, & romance.


"Pathfinder," SAM's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. Ryder was finally beginning to become accustomed to the foreign voice in her head. "You have new messages."

"Okay, thanks, SAM." Ryder sighed wearily, turning with regret from the comfort of the bed which implored her to take rest. Her muscles were knotted with fatigue and she was utterly spent. They'd just returned from fighting yet another Architect and it had definitely taken its toll. She wanted nothing more than to sink into bed and escape the experience through blissful sleep. She especially wanted to get some rest before Lexi saw her and decided to run an impromptu bioscan on her. Ryder knew Lexi only meant well, but she wasn't sure she could take another imposed medical regimen at the moment.

She plopped down heavily in front of the terminal and sifted through the emails. Most of them were messages from her crew asking for various things or offering support and advice. She hastily read a message from Liam, asking her about movie night once again. Ryder was nearly to the point of asking SAM to corrupt the movie library she'd brought back from the Nexus. For a night which was supposed to help them relax, it was certainly turning into a chore. She continued to scan the messages, her eyes landing on one from Jaal. A broad smile spread across her mouth as she read.

From Your Romantic Friend Jaal

Lovely, Amazing Ryder,

Meet me on Aya. I have a surprise for you.

Jaal

Ryder felt her cheeks burn with a blush as she read the simple message.  
"Pathfinder," SAM interjected. "I detect an increase in your heart rate and blood pressure. Your hormone levels have also spiked. I have identified a correlation between your vitals and your interactions with Jaal."

Ryder rolled her eyes. She was also becoming accustomed to SAM being nosy when it came to her personal business.

"SAM, we talked about this," she chided in good humor, trying to hide her embarrassment which was a futile endeavor as SAM had access to all her bio signs. "I told you, I have feelings for Jaal."

"These feelings are different from the ones I witnessed between your father and mother," SAM responded. "I have no foundation in which to compare this broad range of emotions."

Ryder left the terminal, striding over to the bed and sitting down, gratefully tugging off her boots and splaying her aching toes. Yes, even her toes were sore.

"Mom and dad were together a long time," she explained. "They'd settled into a routine. They're love was deeply rooted and even though I'm sure they would've like to do other things, with mom's illness, they had to be careful." Ryder made a face. She really didn't like the idea of speculating on what her parents' sexual activities may have been at any point in their marriage.

"Am I to gather that all new relationships result in an increased sexual desire?" SAM inquired.

Ryder scoffed, somehow holding back a fit of laughter. SAM was making her feel like a horny schoolgirl.

"Well, yeah, that's definitely part of it," Ryder explained, her cheeks blazing once more. "For most relationships, anyway." She trailed off in contemplation. "At least, I think."

Ryder wasn't exactly the best source of information when it came to such things. She wasn't as versed in the art of seduction as she would've liked to be. Her brother, on the other hand, had been far more prolific, coming home with what seemed like a new girlfriend each week when they lived on the Citadel. It never surprised Ryder to see a pretty young girl on Scott's arm. He was always charismatic and confident. He could interact with people smoothly and he was extremely likable. Sometimes Ryder wished she could be more like him. They were twins after all, albeit fraternal ones. While he was smooth and cool, she was uncomfortable and nerdy. She'd always been the methodical, scientific one, tending to over think situations. While she'd excelled in her field of study and had gotten along great with her superiors, her sociable skills were often awkward and lacking.

Despite this, Ryder never felt as if she'd missed out on any opportunities romantically in the Milky Way while she pursued her career. Though she'd had a handful of boyfriends in her short life, only one had made his way into her heart and places beyond.

"You speak from experience?" SAM asked, interrupting her thoughts once again.

"Kind of," Ryder replied, flopping against the bed and writhing contentedly as the dull ache of tension released from her muscles. "Most of my knowledge has come from observing Scott."

"You have had no experience in such matters?" SAM inquired.

"I didn't say that!" Ryder blustered defensively. "I mean, I've kissed guys! I've kissed Jaal." She chewed lightly on her bottom lip. "I even had someone I kind of cared about back in the Milky Way." Ryder felt a hint of sorrow tug at her as she remembered her first time with the exuberant young man she'd met years ago.

"Your mood has taken a significant turn," SAM observed. "Was I in error to ask?"

"No," Ryder said quickly. "No, you're fine SAM. It's not you. I'm just remembering. I was assigned to a research project for Prothean artifacts," Ryder explained. "The project took us to Eden Prime. While there, I met one of the locals and we sort of hit it off." She smiled. "He wanted to get off world so bad. I couldn't understand why he'd want to leave, Eden Prime's such a beautiful place! I remember asking him why he wanted to leave and he told me 'even paradise gets boring.'"

"If I may ask, what transpired?" SAM coaxed.

"We got to know each other. We became friends. Then, over time, we ended up sleeping together," Ryder explained bluntly. "A few times. It wasn't quite love, but I think it was close. I really cared for him. I think there could've been a future with him."

"What happened?" SAM asked.

Ryder felt her mouth twist down into an unhappy frown. "He idolized Spectres and soldiers. He wanted to be a marine with the hopes of one day serving under an Alliance soldier named Shepard. He followed her career obsessively." Ryder stared up at the ceiling. "So, he left when my assignment on Eden Prime ended. We kept in touch for years after he enlisted. You know, tried to remain friends even though we were worlds apart. Then one day, he stopped sending me messages."

A small set of tears fought to escape the corners of her eyes.

"Pathfinder?" SAM ventured, worried.

"I'm fine, SAM," she mumbled, swiping the tears away. "I couldn't get any answers. No one would tell me where he was or if something had happened. Finally, I had to ask Dad to do some digging with his N7 clearance. Turns out Jenkins had taken part in a highly classified mission." Ryder felt her chest tighten with pressure. "He was killed in action."

"I'm sorry," SAM said simply.

"It's okay," Ryder sighed. "It's not like he was still my boyfriend. We hadn't been together in years and after Mom… Let's just say it made my coming to Andromeda that much easier."

"Thank you for your candor, Pathfinder," SAM replied.

"Anytime, SAM," she responded genuinely.

"Shall I instruct Kallo to set a course for Aya?" SAM asked.

Ryder blinked. "Why would you do that?"

"You do not wish to keep Jaal waiting, do you?" SAM said simply.  
Ryder let out a small bark of surprised laughter. "Why, SAM, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me laid!"

"We do not have sufficient information from the message to hypothesize whether or not that is Jaal's intent," SAM speculated.

"Oh, trust me," Ryder retorted. "I don't need to be versed in Shelesh to know what 'I have a surprise for you' really means."

"It appears I still have much to learn," SAM surmised. "Shall I have Kallo plot the course?"

Ryder felt a wicked smile curve onto her lips. SAM was incorrigible.

"Do it," she ordered.

* * *

Ryder let loose a shaky breath as she approached Jaal. A kind of giddy nervousness had begun to run rampantly throughout her body.

"Pathfinder," SAM announced. "I believe we should discuss the angaran biological and physiological characteristics before engaging…"

"Now's not the time, SAM," Ryder muttered sternly. "In fact, I'm going to need some privacy for a little bit."

"Pathfinder, I would advise…" SAM began again.

"SAM!" Ryder growled sharply.

"As you say," SAM replied patiently, going quiet in her head.

"Jaal," Ryder called a little too loudly as she approached him.

Jaal straightened, a smile forming on his feline reminiscent face. "Ryder!" He exclaimed happily and just as loudly. At least Ryder's social faux pas didn't seem to stand out among the angaran. "I'm glad you're here." Jaal said, offering his hand to her. "Come. I wish to share something with you."

Ryder took his hand, the nervous tremor in her stomach moving to her chest.

"Alright," she complied.

She allowed Jaal to lead her to a small shuttle which took them just outside the city. Ryder felt the suspense rise inside of her as they landed. She wondered what he had planned for them and if her expectations were too high. Maybe he didn't plan anything sexual at all. What if he only wished to show her something special? Was she setting herself up for disaster?

Ryder fidgeted unhappily with her conflicting thoughts, surprised to feel Jaal's hands come up behind her and cover her eyes.

"What's this?" She asked with a timid laugh.  
"Just walk forward," he murmured softly in her ear, the warmth of his breath tickling her skin. "I will guide you. Do not peak."

Ryder obliged, closing her eyes as a smile brimmed widely across her face. She stepped slowly, allowing Jaal to lightly guide her as they walked away from the shuttle. She could feel the ground beneath her feet and deduced that it was soft and unaltered. She realized that he'd taken her far outside the city, a place which had not been urbanized and settled. Ryder allowed her other senses to take over. She felt a soft, gentle breeze flow across her skin. She could hear the slight musings of wildlife in the distance and the distinct sound of rushing water. She breathed in deeply as they walked, the tantalizing smell of nature all around her.

"Wherever we are, it smells like Heaven!" She exclaimed.

"Heaven?" Jaal chuckled lightly, coming to a stop with his hands still over her eyes. "Maybe it is. Take a look."  
Jaal removed his hands. Ryder slowly opened her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the bright sunlight.

"Whoa," she breathed in appreciation, admiring the beautiful crystal clear lake which stretched before them. Her eyes swept over the water, coming to rest on a waterfall which gurgled happily nearby, feeding into the lake. She gazed in awe at the lush multitude of colorful alien plants which surrounded them in this hidden paradise. It was utopic, both beautiful and serene.  
"How is this place not packed with people right now?" She wondered aloud.

"Hm, I have my ways," Jaal responded, a hint of cockiness to his voice. "Trust me, we won't be disturbed." He reached out and took her hand, gently leading her to the lake.

He did all this for me , Ryder thought, touched beyond measure. She looked over to Jaal, his eyes carefully focused on the water.

"Hey," she said softly, catching his attention.

He looked to her and she spun herself to him, her free hand sliding up and caressing the side of his face as her lips touched his. She was still getting used to the feel of his mouth against hers. While his mouth was warm and more or less along the same shape as a human mouth, it was still distinctly different. Each time she kissed him, she felt as if she only left him wanting more.

Ryder felt his mouth move to hers, his lips hesitating only for a moment before gladly meeting hers. He'd never been reluctant to kiss her and Ryder wondered if he was nervous as well. She pulled away, her fingers trailing down the folds of his skin and resting on his chest.

"Thanks," she hummed. "What a nice gift."

Jaal turned his gaze to the water once more, but not before Ryder saw an unmistakable smile of delight play across his face.

They walked to the water's edge and Jaal moved behind Ryder, wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist. She leaned back into him, allowing Jaal to rock her gently back and forth while they basked in the warm sunlight together. For the first time in a long time, Ryder felt at peace. Though she still had plenty weighing on her mind and a seemingly never ending flow of dossiers to read and contend with, she was able to let all that wash away, leaning against Jaal and listening to the sweet, relaxing sounds around her.

"Real air. Real sun," she remarked happily. A small spray of water misted over them and Ryder languished her head against Jaal's shoulder, enjoying the touch of the cold droplets as they quickly evaporated from her skin. "Fresh water."

"This is my favorite place in the universe," Jaal said, moving his mouth down and rubbing it lightly over the top of her ear, causing a shiver of delight to rush down her spine. She wondered if he meant the literal place or having her in his arms.

"Where's yours?" He asked.

She smiled, leaning into him heavily. He nearly supported all her weight now. "Haven't found it." She looked up into the sky. "It's out there...somewhere."  
Jaal rubbed his cheek against Ryder's hair, making a small amused purr. "Yeah, I get that."

Ryder closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the feel of Jaal's face nestled softly in her hair and the way his arms encircled her waist. She also loved how strong and reassuring his chest felt pressed against her back.

"But you're right," she mused. "This place is special."

"And now with you here, it's perfect," Jaal said, gently turning Ryder in his arms. She faced him, watching him intently as he took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes.

"Beyond all reason, I've fallen in love with you," Jaal confessed, placing her hand over his chest. He wrapped both hands around hers lovingly, his gloved fingers massaging her wrist.

Ryder's heart began to flutter anxiously in her chest. She stared into the beautiful blue galaxy of his eyes.  
"And I want," Jaal's voice tremored nervously. "Do you want to...?"

Ryder didn't have to think about the question, she already knew the answer. A wide grin played over her mouth as she tried to hide her excitement.

"Yeah," she agreed in a breathy tone. "I'd like that."  
Jaal tilted his head, obviously pleased with her response. "Come with me into the water," he requested, stripping off his suit as if it were made of tissue.

"Oh!" Ryder quipped in surprise. She'd never seen anyone strip so fast in her life! She watched Jaal's naked form stride confidently into the water. Ryder watched closely, enjoying the view. It hadn't been the first time she'd seen Jaal naked, not that she had complained, it just came as a shock. The angara didn't seem to suffer from human notions of modesty. Ryder, however, was not so fortunate.  
"Oh, really?" She mumbled nervously, her eyes focused unrelentingly on Jaal's backside as the water slowly lapped around his thighs and hips.  
He turned to her, beckoning her to him with an extended hand.  
Ryder took in a deep breath, working up the courage to set her extreme embarrassment aside. Yes, she'd seen Jaal naked before, but he'd never seen her naked. Did he even know what a naked human looked like? What if he didn't like how she looked? What if he didn't like the hue of her skin? Ryder shook her head, trying to dislodge the ludicrous notions from her brain. It was too late to have these tribulations now.  
"Okay," she said, more in an effort to convince herself than in compliance. She slowly eased out of her jacket and her pants. She didn't undress nearly as fast as Jaal. She didn't think such a feat could even be possible.  
As she pulled off her shirt, she noticed Jaal's face twitch in what she could only construe as primal desire at the sight of her flesh. He peered at her with such intensity that it seemed to burrow into her very core. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she dropped the rest of her clothes to the ground, standing completely vulnerable and naked in front of him. Jaal's eyes drifted over her body, drinking in every last inch of her.  
Ryder waded into the water, pleasantly surprised by the tepid warmth of it. She reached for Jaal's extended hand, allowing him to pull her to him. He led her deeper into the water, his fierce gaze still enraptured with the sight of her.  
"Hello," she muttered shyly as he led her around to face him. He reached for her other hand, taking it gently in his grasp. He led her into a slow spin in the water, making her feel as if they were a part of some private, intimate dance.  
He took in an audible breath. "You are more lovely than anyone I have ever known," his eyes drifted over her form again. "In body and in spirit."  
Ryder dropped her eyes in embarrassment, only to find them drifting over Jaal's form and assets. She'd tried so hard not to look at his endowments the first time she'd seen him naked, but now it was nearly impossible not to see him. She noted how hard he already was and took it to mean he was attracted to her physically as well. Though he was not what she would've called human in that department, he did have a few things in common when it came to length and girth. Otherwise, he was completely alien. Instead of being smooth and round, his genitalia seemed to have a slightly squared shape to it with thick muscle striations. She noticed how the shaft was adorned with a multitude of large, rounded bumps. The end was almost open with a very large slit in the top. Ryder also noted that it was dark pink, almost purple in its hue. She cursed herself silently for being so scientific at a time like this.

Jaal squeezed her hands lightly, causing her gaze to jump up from between his legs and look into his eyes. She felt like she'd just been caught looking at a Fornax. She smiled sheepishly. Jaal didn't appear phased.

"Wherever you go, take me with you," he implored ardently.  
A warm plume of love spread through Ryder's chest. Jaal regarded her with dire earnesty. He had such a strange way with words she found endearing beyond measure. His actions demonstrated his feelings and desire for her. Ryder knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her and there was no denying that she felt the same for him.  
She reached up, her hand delicately resting on his face as her thumb tentatively traced the healing flesh beneath the wound on his cheek.  
"I love you, too, Jaal," she replied, knowing she would never be able to match the beauty and grace of his words, but wanting to express herself all the same.  
In an instant, Jaal rushed against her, encircling his arms around her waist and hoisting her up against his chest.

"Yes! Yes!" He cried joyously, spinning her around in dizzying circles. Ryder laughed as the water sloshed all around them. Maybe she didn't need to be eloquent to make Jaal happy after all.

Jaal slid her body down his chest, his mouth seeking hers with ravenous desire. His hand moved up along her back, threading through her hair and locking her lips against his in a passionate kiss.  
Ryder moaned softly, shifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. She floated weightlessly against him, enjoying the feel of his roaming hand down her skin while her fingers and hands wove over the muscles of his back.  
"My darling," Jaal hummed, his tongue filling her mouth. Ryder let out a throaty growl in response to the insistence of his tongue, sucking and stroking it with her own.  
Jaal moved quickly through the water, holding Ryder as he did. The spray from the waterfall trickled down her back and it took Ryder a moment to realized Jaal had walked them through it. She broke the kiss, gazing in surprise at the cave which had been hidden behind the curtain of water. Ryder unlocked her legs from around Jaal's waist, sliding back down into the water. Her eyes landed on a makeshift bed which had been laid out comfortably on the smooth stone.  
"Come with me, dearest one," Jaal entreated, his hand sweeping towards the bed. "Let us make love."

The nervous excitement and anticipation once again flooded through Ryder. She slowly crept over to the bed. Jaal wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. She held him back, feeling his hands slide sensually over her wet skin. He kissed her forehead, trailing his lips and flat nose along her brow. Slowly, he tilted her back until he knelt on the ground and Ryder could feel the soft cloth of the bed cling to her still wet skin. Jaal leaned down, settling gently on top of her. Ryder focused on taking slow, deep breaths, her nervous anticipation growing.

Jaal's hand drifted up to her face, stroking her cheek in loving adoration. He kissed her again, a small purr of contentment rumbling deep in his throat as Ryder sucked on his zealous tongue.  
Ryder groaned, feeling the warm sensation of his skin against her own, reveling in the pressure of him against her. Jaal broke the kiss, nuzzling his face against hers before sweeping his hand under her neck and hungrily kissing her again, causing a whimper of surprise to escape from her throat. She could feel the warm, throbbing hardness of him rub across her inner thigh, so tantalizingly close to her own desire. She remembered how he looked and felt herself flush with a deep yearning. She wanted him inside her, craving the thought of how he would feel. She wanted to be filled with him and taken to a place she'd never dreamed of.

"Jaal," she cried as his mouth departed from hers.

"I love hearing my name said with such pleasure from your lips," he purred, trailing his mouth down her neck and to her chest in deep, sensual kisses.

Ryder felt an involuntary moan fly from her mouth as a small shock fluttered through her chest. Jaal continued to move down her body, his lips gently kissing her stomach. Ryder arched her body up to his mouth, another shock jolting through her. She'd never been so nervous that she'd experienced anything which felt akin to an electrical pulse throughout her body.  
She tried to relax, focusing on Jaal's mouth and the feel of his hands as his bundled fingers slinked down her skin. Jaal kissed the bottom of her stomach and electricity enveloped her. Ryder moaned loudly, arching her hips up to his mouth which descended down and in between her legs.

Jaal hummed appreciatively to her body's response to his touch and he continued his quest, his lips touching the smooth and slick opening of her. Ryder jerked in his hands, writhing in delight. Jaal kissed her again before beginning to suck on her gently.

Ryder nearly screamed as electricity coursed through her, traveling along her nerves to the very tips of her fingers, illuminating the dark recesses of her mind. She threw her hands over her face, stifling her cries of ecstasy and glorious torment.  
"Uhn!" She gasped loudly, unnerved by how unhinged she'd become by a simple touch.  
Jaal took her vocal affections to mean he was doing something right. He caressed her softness with his tongue, languidly sliding it over her as her hips rocked into him.

Ryder cried out again as a spark of electricity seemed to crackle in the air.

"Jaal!" She panted. "What're you doing to me?"

"Is something the matter?" Jaal asked, confused and worried he'd done something wrong. His eyes flitted to her and he noticed her chest rapidly rise and fall.

Ryder clenched her legs together tightly, the intense spark gradually dissipating.

"I-I don't know," Ryder breathed. "I can't explain it, but each time you touch or kiss me, it feels like an electrical pulse surging through my body."

Jaal's eyes widened in fear. "Have I hurt you?"

"No!" Ryder said loudly. "It's just overwhelming. I can't explain what's happening."

"I might be able to provide an explanation," SAM interjected.

Ryder jumped at the sound of his voice. "SAM?" She hissed in surprise. "This isn't exactly what I'd call privacy."

"My apologies, Pathfinder," SAM said. "I tried to relay my theory to you earlier, but you advised me it wasn't the time."

"Theory?" Ryder asked, her eyes moving to Jaal. "What theory?"  
"I wanted to advise you about the angaran ability to give off a potent bioelectric pulse. Intense situations like those found in combat heighten the pulse and can be utilized as a defensive discharge. It was my supposition that the same effect could possibly occur during intimate relations. Due to the nature of the angara physiological construct, such discharges would not be felt by another angaran. However, you may experience slight discomforts due to the natural intensity of Jaal's bioelectric field."  
Ryder almost laughed in relief. She hadn't been crazy after all. A little nervous, yes, but not crazy. However, she wished she'd had that little piece of information before things with Jaal had escalated.

"Thanks for the warning, SAM," Ryder said dryly.  
"You're welcome, Pathfinder," SAM acknowledged. "I shall leave you to it."  
Ryder peered sheepishly at Jaal who had situated himself next to her. He gazed at her with concern.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to kill the mood."  
"No!" Jaal said emphatically, shaking his head. He reached out a hand, cupping Ryder's face. "I am the one who is sorry. Angara don't feel the pulse your SAM described. I hadn't even considered that I could…" His face fell and his eyes dropped to the ground, he appeared ashamed. "That I could hurt you."

His blue eyes lifted to hers, nearly breaking Ryder's heart. She'd never seen him look so sad. "Please forgive me."

"But you weren't hurting me!" Ryder insisted defensively. "I was a little confused and surprised. I didn't expect… well, I didn't know what I expected, but it definitely wasn't that." She gave him a lopsided smile. "I suppose neither of us knew what could happen."

Jaal nodded, unconvinced. He seemed beside himself with guilt and disappointment. "So, what do we do now?"

Ryder leaned over, kissing Jaal's mouth. He hesitantly kissed her back. She could taste herself on his tongue. Her desire stirred within her once again.

She pulled away, stroking his face gently. "We finish what we started."

Jaal drew back in shock. "But we don't know if...what if I-" he trailed off. "I cannot be responsible for hurting you."  
"You won't," Ryder pressed.  
"And if I do?" Jaal asked unhappily.  
Ryder gave him a sly grin. "Then we take it slow. You watch how I react to your touch. I'll let you know just how much I can take."  
"Ryder..." Jaal sounded skeptical.  
"Jaal, I want this. I want you," Ryder said forcefully, cupping his face in her hand. "I want to be part of you." She trailed her fingers down the muscles on his chest, dancing them delicately across his stomach. "Don't you want to be part of me?"  
Jaal watched her fingers with great interest. "More than you will ever know," he murmured.  
"Then show me," Ryder whispered.

Jaal stared at her in disbelief. "You truly are amazing," he muttered in awe. "Lie with me."

Ryder settled onto her side, watching Jaal stretch out beside her. He gazed at her naked form, taking her in with appreciative eyes. His fingers stroked lovingly up and down her body.

"You are so lovely," he reiterated, leaning in and kissing her lips. "Show me where you wish to be touched."  
Ryder took his hand in her own, running his bundled fingers slowly across her lips. He was enthralled by her every movement. She slid his hand down her chest, using his fingers to slide over her nipple and breast. He watched her as she squeezed his hand around the delicate flesh of her nipple, murmuring a satisfied hum as she did. Without prompting, Jaal leaned down, his lips sensually brushing over her hard nipple. His tongue touched her softly, rolling over her before his lips set firmly against her. A slight electrical buzz rippled across her skin and Ryder tilted her head back in pleasure.

"Yes," she panted, feeling him suck on her and the gentle graze of his teeth as he drug his tongue across the hard bud.  
Ryder gripped his hand tightly, pulling it down her body heavily and nestling it between her legs. She rubbed his hand against the growing ache which enveloped her, pushing against his fingers insistently.

Jaal raised his head from her breast. "You are sure of this?"

Ryder bit her lip, nodding. "I am. Please, Jaal."  
Jaal continued to allow Ryder to show him where to touch her, guiding his bundled fingers into her awaiting loins. Ryder moaned, feeling the slight spark of electricity once again spasm through her, singing the ends of her nerves in the most delightful way.

Jaal watched, captivated by her reactions. Her hand left his, gripping tightly to his wrist and Jaal began to stroke her on his own, dipping his fingers into her deeply, exploring every inch of her depths.  
"Uhn!" She cried loudly, her hips spiking involuntarily into his hand as a jolt filled her. She writhed against his hand as he took his time, stroking her slowly as the electrical pulses became more and more insistent.

Ryder's hands shot up to her face as she rocked her hips against Jaal's hand, feeling the lovely, fulfilling sensation of his fingers glide into her.

"Ja-Jaal!" She whimpered, no longer in control of the jerking motion of her hips.

Jaal let out a shuddered breath, admiring the subtle ripple of pleasure he could almost see course through her body. Her breasts bounced with each thrust of her hips against his hand. Her mouth hung open as she panted heavily, her eyes hooded in a state of rapture.

"You are simply amazing," Jaal praised, continuing to stimulate her, wanting to hear her, wanting to give her every pleasure he could possibly afford her. "I've never seen such a glorious creature."  
Ryder bucked hard against his hand as another surge filled her, lost in the haze euphoric desire. She could feel the electricity traveling along every single nerve in her body, expanding and stretching boundaries which had far been surpassed. She pressed into his hand, desperate for more. She was powerless to stop her desire. She wanted nothing more than to have Jaal fill every last inch of her and push her to the breaking point.

Jaal's voice broke through the haze of exhilaration, cutting through the whimpers and cries of ecstasy. "Do you wish me to stop?"

"No!" Ryder whispered. "No, don't stop!"

"Then tell me," Jaal whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"I want it!" Ryder moaned loudly. "I want more. I want you. I need you."  
"Hm," Jaal trilled, sounding positively delighted. "That's my girl." He watched her press against him, her hips squirming against the bundled web of his fingers which stroked the inside of her. A low rumble escaped his throat.  
"I want to devour you," he murmured in an oddly predatorial voice.

"Yes!" Ryder moaned, afloat somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of her mind where only the most basic and primal instincts functioned. "Yes."

In an instant, Jaal's hand withdrew from her and he was between her legs. His tongue sliding against her savagely, wet and warm, caressing her and tasting her while his lips suckled at her flesh. He let out a low growl of desire as he pushed his mouth tightly against her.

Ryder groaned loudly, almost screaming as explosive shocks crackled and popped along every synapse of her body. She twitched and writhed under his mouth, unable to control the spasms which tore through her.

"Jaal!" She grabbed his hands which held her hips. "Oh, Jaal. Jaal!"  
Colors burst behind the veiled lids of her eyes as overwhelming convulsions shook her entire body. Her cries cascaded through the small cavern, leaving a ghostly echo of pleasure.

Jaal kissed her, his fingers stroking her hips as he waited for her climax to subside. Each kiss sent another shiver of gratification through her body.  
Slowly, Jaal retreated from between her legs, watching her continue to gently writhe in the aftermath of her release. He took great pleasure in the knowledge that he'd been the instrument of her undoing.

"Hm," he murmured appreciatively. "Maybe this is Heaven."

Ryder sat up, smiling weakly at him. "And we're not finished yet," she said. She grabbed him by the shoulders, startling him with her quick movements. She pushed him down roughly and before he could protest, Ryder had positioned herself on top of him. Her warmth and wetness caressed him, causing a shiver of desire to rip through him.

"Your turn," she panted softly, coaxing his eager stiffness into her welcoming warmth.

Jaal moaned loudly, his hands gripping her hips tightly. He could still taste the sweetness of her on his tongue, but it was nothing compared to how she felt sheathed over him. She was extremely tight, but her body accepted and accommodated him with ease.

"Now this," Jaal purred as she slid herself down the length of him and back up. "This is surely Heaven."

Ryder hummed softly, rocking herself against him. Her fingers clawed at his chest as her hips rotated fervently against him. His hands roamed up her body and cradled her face, stroking her hot, red hued cheeks.

Jaal groaned in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of her body as she rose and fell against him in a hard, fast rhythm. He'd wanted to be inside her so bad, but had worried he would hurt her. Now, as he observed her pant and strain as she straddled him, he knew it'd been worth the wait.

Jaal watched Ryder move against him, sweat and waterfall mist clinging to her flesh in a brilliant spectrum. His hands trailed down her shoulders, coming to rest against her breasts. Her hands clasped tightly over his, wrapping her fingers around his.

The electrical current had become a state of being for Ryder, a welcome addition to the love making. It crackled inside of her, like a storm brewing over a tumultuous ocean. She could feel the swell of her pleasure building up to its peak as she rounded her hips against Jaal faster and harder. The feel of him was indescribable. Though his skin was soft, his girth was firmer than anything she could've ever imagined, filling her up with his strange shape, but in a wonderfully fulfilling way. She could feel each and every single one of the rounded ridges slide along her opening, entering her and ascending deliciously into her, rubbing against her. His ridges seemed to throb in anticipation, promising to surge with his unspent pleasure at any moment. The thought of him coming inside of her only served to motivate her deep, keening movements.

Jaal moaned loudly, feeling the fervid motions of her against him increase. Her breathing hastened as it had before she'd succumbed to the thralls of her beautiful climax. Jaal was transfixed on her beautiful, raptured form as she tossed back her head, moaning loudly, grinding into him harder.

"Mmm, Jaal," she panted. "I-I love you." She began to come undone. "I love you!"  
She shuddered around him as she came, her throaty cries of elation as wondrous as her amazing vulnerability. The proclamation of love and the wonderful contortion of pleasure on her face were nearly enough to render him undone as well. However, it was the feel of her which sent him flying blindly over the edge. Her tightness only increased, her rhythmic spasms cradling the girth of him in a kind of gratifying embrace. He could feel her muscles strain against him, sliding over his open tip and massaging his nodes with unsurpassable pleasure. He sat up in a jerking motion, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he lost control of his body, his hips violently thrusting into hers as she convulsed helplessly in his arms.  
"Darling one," Jaal breathed loudly, feeling the build of his own climax on the heel of hers. He kissed her exposed throat, listening to her magnificent whimpers.

"My world, my one and only…" Jaal gasped loudly, making a guttural groan, lifting his hips sharply into Ryder and closing his eyes. He buried his face in her chest, moaning loudly against her flesh, his teeth and lips sinking into her as his hips ardently struck deeper and deeper into her with his release. Jaal's cries of pleasure surpassed Ryder's own, echoing off the cavern walls.

Ryder whimpered softly, feeling a jolt of electricity sizzle through her as his warmth plumed inside of her, filling her and brimming over and out. She wondered just how much of himself he could possibly spill into her. Slowly, the steady current began to dissipate and Ryder was left with the gentle thrum it had left behind skating languidly across her raw and fried nerves. She couldn't stop herself from collapsing against Jaal, satiated beyond all expectations and utterly exhausted. Jaal caught the weight of her body, latching to her in a tight embrace, his fingers digging into her back as he held her up. His hips still jerked against her with his release, gradually coming to a leisurely halt.  
Their rapid, shallow breaths were soon all that remained of their spent passion. They continued to hold one another in a tight embrace. Finally, Jaal stirred, looking up at Ryder and brushing a stray hair from her forehead.

"Truly, you are a goddess and I am blessed," he murmured, reaching gently around the back of her neck and pulling her head down to his chest. Ryder fell against him, happy for his strength. Jaal leaned back, cradling her in his arms as he laid down with her against him. A deep rumble flowed through his chest and Ryder smiled, thinking it sounded like a purr of satisfaction.  
"Thank you," Jaal whispered, kissing the top of her head sweetly. "Thank you for having me, my darling."  
Ryder cuddled against him, sighing in contentment. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to Jaal's displays of affection. Growing up around her father, Ryder had never really grown accustomed to someone so in tune with their sensitive side. She found Jaal's openness to be endearing and refreshing even though he could be quite loud sometimes. But then again, so could she. She also loved that while Jaal was sensitive, he was also bold and confident. He was a fine soldier and, as it turned out, an even better lover. Ryder had to wonder if each time would be like this.

"I'll have you as long as you'll have me," Ryder promised.  
"Then we shall have a lifetime together," Jaal announced happily.  
Pathfinder, SAM relayed privately.  
"Yes, SAM?" Ryder asked, too exhausted to be perturbed.  
I thought it would be best if you knew that Dr. T'Perro is interested in obtaining the details of angara and human cross species relations.  
"Seriously?!" Ryder asked loudly, lifting her head from Jaal's chest. Jaal gave her an inquisitive look. "How did she even know what we were doing?"  
It seems everyone knew, SAM relayed.  
"What the-" Ryder grumbled. "Did they have a pool going or something?"  
SAM hesitated. Yes. They have been making wagers on how long it would take for you and Jaal to consummate your relationship.  
"Bastards!" Ryder spat, shaking her head.  
"Is something the matter?" Jaal asked.  
"Well, apparently the crew was betting on how long it would take for us to sleep together," Ryder griped. "Oh, and Lexi wants details."  
"Oh," Jaal mumbled, appearing embarrassed. "Is this normal behavior?"  
"Given their past conduct, I guess it's normal for them." Ryder replied with a shrug, giving Jaal a smile. "I think they're just jealous."  
Jaal chuckled. "You are very forgiving." He reached up and stroked her face. "That is what I adore about you."  
"Oh, yeah?" Ryder asked, sliding off Jaal's chest and cuddling beside him. She linked her hand around his. "What else do you adore about me?"  
Jaal played with her fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and delicately kissing the ends of each one. "This may take a while. How much time do we have?"  
"As long as we want," Ryder said slyly, pushing herself up on her elbow and leaning forward to kiss Jaal. "But first, what would you say to round two?"  
"Already?" Jaal asked, his bright blue eyes widening with immense surprise.  
"I'm up for the challenge if you are," Ryder remarked boldly.  
"You're going to be the death of me," Jaal stated as he watched Ryder's head dip down to his chest. She began to trace her tongue over his skin, slowly and sensually making her way down his stomach and between his legs. Her warm, sweet lips enveloped his already rigid girth and Jaal shuddered in delight at the soft wetness of her mouth.  
He gazed at her intently, moaning pleasurably at her adept movements. His hands absentmindedly threaded through her hair as he watched her mouth slide over the length of him.

He moaned again. "But if I am to expire, what a way to die."


End file.
